Star over
by silverfox10-18-90
Summary: itasaku Sakura has a little sister and they share a terible past, she bumps into itachi one night and is soon with all the Akatsuki gang members, and what about demons? this stoy is rated m for mature because some things can be a bit disterbing and lemon
1. Chapter 1

* * *

this one id have to blame my teacher on. she wanted us to write a one page story about the people in this picture we were looking at. well after i turned in my one pager i found myself changing the charecter names and continuing. now all of you who know my stories and are reading The Secret Love im sorry that it has taken me so long. so to let everyone who is reading this story know i will not continue this story until i finish the other one. if you have problems with child abuse then i sugest you skip this chapter or dont read it at all. well i hope you enjoy this chapter and story over all.

* * *

Sakura walked down the lonely dark street. She looked down the empty walkway to see a light flickering in the distance. As she continued to walk the light got bigger and bigger. She stopped in front of a big glass window were the light source was coming from. Inside was one man working behind the counter. Looking up at the sign she realized it was the diner by where she lived.

Having nowhere in particular to go and nothing else being opened she walked inside and took a seat. The man came out of the back room and noticed her sitting there.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'll have a coffee please."

Soon after ordering she heard the bell on the door ring. Two men walked in. One took the seat to the right of her and the other sat on the other side of the counter.

"Hello there. What's you name?" Asked the one next to her as he pulled out a cigarette. "Do you mind?"

"Yes. Actually I do."

Not listening to what she said he lit his cigarette.

"Here you go." The waiter said placing the cup in front of hr.

"You never told me your name."

"It's Sakura. And yours?" She said looking at her nails.

"Itachi and this is my friend Kisame."

Coughing she looked at him. He was about to place the cigarette in hi mouth when she grabbed it from him.

"You could use your money for something better." She said smashing it into the ash tray.

She then stood up and got the waiters attention.

Pointing to Itachi she said, "He's paying."

She then walked out of the diner. Itachi left money on the counter and waved to his friend. As he was walking out side he pulled out another cigarette. He quickly caught up with the pink waits longhaired girl.

"What do you want?" She asked a hint annoyed.

"Just wondering where you're going."

"Home."

"I'll walk you there."

"Why?"

"Because there are creeps around this time."

"You mean creeps like you."

"No not me."

"Well if you want to prove that then why don't you just disappear."

"Well then I would just have to stalk you. So tell me do you like to know someone is fallowing you by them walking with you? Or would you rather have the feeling of being watched and freak yourself out?"

"Why do you have to fallow me at all?"

"Because you different the other women."

"How am I different? Is it because I didn't fall in love with you in just one look?"

"Well yeah kinda."

"Sorry but I'm not another one of you fan girls." She said and then walked up a set of steps.

"So this is where you live huh? An apartment complex."

"By." She said shutting the door.

He walked up the steps and pulled on the handle. When the door didn't open he looked down to see that you need a code to get in. he looked at the names that were on the wall next to the door and found Haruno Sakura. He pressed the button next to her name and waited for her answer.

"What?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily Cheery Blossom."

"Good night Itachi."

"Good night Blossom."

The next day Sakura was walking between tables and placed a cheek down on a table where two people just finished eating. She picked up all the dirty plates and went threw the door leading to the kitchen. When she came back out one of her managers came up to her.

"You have customers at table 12."

She nodded her head and went over to them. She stood behind one of the six men and greeted them.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Hello Blossom. I didn't know you worked here." Said the man in front of her looking up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to eat. This is my new favorite restaurant."

Sakura grabbed onto his coler and pulled him out of his chair. She led him out the back door and stared at him with crossed arms and a taping foot.

"Why are you following me?"

"Is that a problem Blossom?"

"Yes! Stop following me!"

Itachi cupped her cheek and tilted her head upwards. He brought his head down and locked lips. Sakura brought her hand up and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell what that for?"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. You're the only person who has talked like that to me."

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss me!"

Itachi was getting more and more excited with everything she was saying. Not being able to control himself any longer he put his hands on each side of her pinning her against the wall.

"What are you…"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips were pressed against hers. He pushed his toung threw her lips and brushed it against hers. Unwillingly she let out a soft moan. She slowly brought her hands up around his neck and pressed herself against him. One of his hands came off the wall and was placed on her back as the other one went into her hair.

Their toungs danced together until they both ran out of air. Painting hard green emerald eyes clashed with black oxin eyes. He slid his hand down her back and placed it on her bare thie. He slowly brought it up and felt the material of her skit crumpling up on his arm. He cupped her ass and was about to kiss her again when the back door opened. Another waitress stepped out and looked at the two of them.

"Umm. Sakura you might want to get back in there."

"Yeah I'll be right there."

The watrise walked back inside leaving the two alone.

"What time do your get off work?"

"Three."

The two walked back inside and Sakura took all the orders. Time went by and the six me left. Sakura continued to work and the taste of him never left her mind.

Sakura could here a bunch of girls yelling and a lot of commotion coming towards the restaurant. She looked to the door to see Itachi come in and hold the door closed behind him. Looking up at the clock she noticed that it was five minuets to three. She rushed into one of the employ rooms and opened up her locker. She quickly changed into her civilian closes. She was hoping up and down tying her shoe when the manager from before came in.

"Oh is it three already?" She asked.

"Yup."

"So is that very handsome man out there here for you?"

"Yup. By!" She yelled running past her.

When she went into the main room she found no Itachi but a bunch of girls of all ages. She weaved her way threw the crowd until she found him. She grabbed onto his hand and he looked at her surprised. She held onto his hand tight and pulled him threw the crowed and out the door.

"How is it that your feelings for me changed so easily?" He asked while they were still running.

They quickly made a turn into an ally and watched as all the girls ran passed them.

"I don't know they just did. Is that a problem?"

"Nope."

The two slowly poked their heads out the ally and made shure the coast was clear. When it was completely clear they walked out and continued in the same direction.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Well I have to go pick someone up."

"Ok."

They continued to walk but stopped in front of a day care center.

"Why are we here?"

"I told you I had to pick up someone."

"But you not wearing a ring. You're a single mother?"

"No. I'm a sister." She said walking n the small run down place.

Itachi stood in the doorway. Looking around he saw many kids playing with cheep toys and looking like they were trying to get the best out of it. He looked back at sakura to see her speaking with a woman. She had her hands in her hair looking like she was pulling it. When she turned around she looked pissed. She quickly walked passed him and went to the edge of the sidewalk. Itachi joined her and watched as she raised her hand and yelled for a taxi. The car stopped abruptly and Itachi opened the door for her. Once inside and buckled up he looked at her with a questioning look.

"What happen?"

"My father took my sister. Go to the 1218 trailer park."

Itachi looked at her funny ad the car speed off in that direction. After a five-minuet drive the car finally came to a stop. Sakura quickly got out of the taxi and entered the trailer park. Itachi was close behind but stayed outside when she barged into a very run down house.

He began to notice that everywhere she went was run down. The apartment complex, the day care, and this house. His attention was brought back when he heard glass brake.

"What the hell!" He heard her yell.

He heard some kind of muffled noise witch must have been her father.

"Your drunk again aren't you! Why don't you use you money for something better!"

"Why don't you just give me all your hore money!" Slurred a mans voice.

"Where's Sarina! What did you do with her!?"

"Why?!"

He then saw Sakura come out of the house with a young girl attached to her hand. The father stood in the doorway with one of his hands holding a beer.

"Give me my daughter back!"

"I cant do that? Even if I could I wouldn't! Its against the law for you to be near her." Sakura said as she continued her way back to the taxi.

Itachi was close behind and kept his eyes on the small pink harried girl who was looking of in a random direction. She had burses up and down her arms and could see a few on her legs. All of witch looked new. Once at the taxi sakura climbed in and had Sarina sit in the middle. Itachi climbed in after them and gave his own directions.

"1462 Lexington please."

"Lexington. You live there."

"Yeah."

"So you live in the good life."

"I guess. Soo this is you little sister."

"Yeah Sarina this is Itachi my…"

"Boyfriend."

"Huh? Oh uh yeah. My new boyfriend."

The young girl didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge him. She just continued to stare forward looking at nothing particular. The taxi pulled up to a big house. Getting out of the car Itachi paid the cab before Sakura had the chance to say anything. It drove away and he stood net to Sarina. Looking forward he felt a small hand clutch onto his pant leg. He looked down to Sarina holding onto him and Sakura for life.

"What's wrong?" He asked kneeling down.

The young girl still didn't look at him. She just stared ahead at the house.

"Hello." He said waving a hand in front of her face.

"She won't answer you."

He looked up into Sakura's emerald green eyes.

Standing up and grabbing the child's hand he asked. "Why not."

"She has never spoken. And she's acted like this sense she was two. Also she's scared because she doesn't know what up ahead. She has never been somewhere so nice and neither have I."

"So that place we were just at…"

"I lived there when I was little. My father had always been and alcoholic but when my mother died giving birth it got worse."

The three began walking up the pathway to the house as she continued to talk.

"So when I was twelve I was taking care of my little sister while my father was out drinking. When he came home my sister would be asleep so she didn't know what kind of man he was. He would always come home mad and drunk and he would always take it out on me. Sarina was always happy, until she turned two. That's when my father started beating the both of us."

Sakura stood in front of her little sister as her father strolled in. The smell of alcohol radiating off of him.

"_Sarina come here." He said waving his hand in an ushering movement._

_Sarina grabbed onto her sisters pant leg tighter as she tried to hide behind Sakura better. She peeped between the gap in the legs to see him moving closer._

"_Sakura move." He slurred._

"_No! I wont let you near her!"_

_Sarina saw him rise his hand and the back of it contacted with Sakura's face. She lost her balance and took a few steeps away to gain it back. She looked over to her father to see his fist clutched in Sarina's hair. She had tears running down her face and for the first time she looked terrified. She began to scream as he jerked her backwards. Sakura ran to her but was sent into a chair and hitting her head on the floor._

_When she came to she heard sobbing. She sat up to see Sarina in the corner with bruises on her face. She looked over to the small living room to see her father passed out on the couch. Sakura quickly got up and ran to Sarina. She grabbed onto her hand and pulled her out of the house._

_After some time Sarina started to slow down. Sakura swooped her up and continued to run until her legs couldn't take them any further. She stopped in a park. Finding a bench she set her sister down. She sat on the floor and rested her own head on the bench. Quickly falling asleep in the land of dreams and fairy tails as well._

"We didn't go home until he found us. Witch was a week later. Once back inside he beat us once again."

Sakura looked around to see that the three of them where inside a room.

"And so she was traumatized. She never looks at anything specific and shows hardly any emotion."

"I see."

"So right when I turned 18 I got custody of her and moved out."

Now finished with her story she looked around the room. It was a big bedroom. There was a queen sized bed with two dressers. There was a bookshelf and two big widows. In between the windows was a glass door that led outside. There was a black leather chair in once corner and couch on the same wall. The last thing was a closet that seemed to be a walk in closet.

She felt her sisters had slip out of hers. Looking down she saw Sarina walking towards the glass door that led out to the balcony. Sakura followed her and leaned over the edge.

"Be careful. Were three stories up." Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Is that so?" She said turning around in his arms. "How is it that I didn't notice climbing up 2 sets of stairs?"

"Its because you didn't. We took an elevator. This house is five stories tall."

"How do you afford this?"

"I don't live by myself."

"How many people do you live with."

"Nine."

"And you can still afford it."

"We come from rich families."

"Apparently." She said looking away towards her sister.

Sarina was holding onto two of the polls looking out in the distance. She soon sat cross-legged but still held the bars.

"I wish I could do better for her."

"I think you've don't a lot for her. Considering your situation and all, I think you've done all you can do."

"If I could just go to college then I could get a better paying job."

"Quite your job."

"What?"

"Trust me. Just quit you job."

"Then where will I go?"

"You can come work for me. I just fired my secretary two days ago and the work is pilling up. Trust me you'll get like triple pay then what you get now."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. What the hours because I have Sarina."

"Its alright. There are many people there with kids so we have are own little day care center."

"Oh."

"Then your father wont be able to take her."

"Ok let me go call my manager."

Itachi returned back into his room after taking their dishes from dinner into the kitchen. He looked outside to see Sarina still sitting cross-legged on the porch. He then looked around the room to see Sakura had fallen asleep on he couch. He chuckled lightly and saw out of the corner of his eye Sarina turn her head. He walked up to the couch and carefully picked her up. When he turned around he saw Sarina at his feet looking at his knees.

"Hay Sarina. What's wrong?"

He bent down and had one arm on Sakura's back and let her legs lay on his. He went to place his hand on Sarina when he saw her head move. She was looking at Sakura's face. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a little.

"Don't worry I wont hurt her. You can trust me."

He stood back up and placed Sakura on the bed. He pulled off her shoes and then the covers out from under her. After making shure she was tucked in nice. He turned around to see Sarina watching him.

"See I told you."

He said and placed a hand on her head again. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He stared at the back of the young girl and she suddenly turned around, but she looked above his head at the wall behind him.

"Sarina come here." He said softly.

She turned her head towards Sakura and ran to her. She kicked off her own shoes and crabbed herself in between Sakura and the wall. Itachi stood up and watched as she buried her head into Sakura's armpit and underneath the covers. He sat back down and pulled off his very own shoes. He took the blanket off the side of the bed and decided to go to sleep as well.

* * *

well i hope you liked it. please leave coments on what you think. thank you 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

The next morning, Sakura stood in an elevator with Sarina connected to her hip. On the other side of her was Itachi, looking up at the lit numbers. Sakura stood there, looking at the doors and waiting for them to open, while Sarina just simply started at a crack in the floor.

Finally, the doors chimed open, and they each grabbed one of the child's hands. When they stepped out, a group of people immediately stuffed themselves into the vacant elevator. The two slowly made their way down the hall, and as an employ would step out of their cute, they immediately bowed their heads to the two walking adults and then continued with their work. The two were approaching a door with a gold plate that read Uchiha Itachi when a woman rushed up to them.

"Mr. Uchiha-san!" she called.

They stopped in front of the door.

"There are a few people here for you to interview for that positon.

"Send them home."

"What? Why?" she asked, obviously confused at his response.

He pushed the door open and then escorted Sakura and Sarina into the room.

"I found my secretary. Send them all home."

With that said, and his reasoning understood, the woman bowed curtly, saying, "Yes, sir," before scurrying off.

As soon as she was out of his sight, he entered the room and shut the door behind him, and then walked across the room to access his desk, sitting down at the provided leather chair that was always their for his comfort, and pointing to the desk next to him that was filled with scattered and piled papers.

"This is your desk, Sakura. I apologize for the mess. Work is piling up, as I previously told you."

Sakura easily shrugged it off.

"That's fine."

Itachi stood up once again.

"I'll take you and Sarina to the day care center to have a look around. She might have to be there for a couple of hours."

Sakura nodded.

As they walked down the halls once again, Sakura felt many eyes on her. When she looked around her, the majority of the gazes were coming from women that were giving her what she felt was the evil eye. There was even an equal amount of mean looking as well, but they weren't evil stares—more like seductive, which scared her in a way.

Immediately, she turned back around quickly and looked towards Itachi.

Itachi could feel her eyes on him, and knew exactly why. She was a beautiful young woman that had all the right curves; none of the men could keep their eyes off her. The women, on the other hand, were ready to kill her, because she was getting far too close to someone they wanted themselves, and had always failed to get. They found it unfair that she was the only one who managed to get so close to him.

Itachi just simply kept his expression blank so that no one would notice that he felt as if though he was about to kill them all. He would be able to do it easily!

He coolly placed his hand on her lower back that soon, but slowly, was found wound around her hip. Itachi held her close as they turned a corner and walked to the end of the hall that lead to the day care, walking into the room, only to see a small gym set in one of the corners with a ball pit next to it.

In another corner was a large toy chest with what looked like many and countless amounts of lego's, and around it lady dolls. Next to it stood a small bookshelf with a wide variety of children's books, and lastly, in the corner, was a medium-sized TV, bean-bag chairs in front of it, as well as a large case of movies to choose from beside it.

After taking a look at the place, a woman with shoulder-length red hair walked up to them and immediately bowed.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha-san. What brings you here?"

After posing her question, she immediately noticed a small girl between the two.

"Who might we have here, sir?"

"Her name is Sarina, the sister of Sakura, my new secretary."

"Well hello there, Sarina! Tell me something about yourself!"

Sarina didn't even answer, but just continued to stand there, as if looking off into the distance.

"You won't get anything out of here," Sakura said, shattering the silence. "She's mute and won't look at you directly."

The women stood up from her position and turned to Sakura.

"Oh, now that's a shame. Poor thing. What did you do to her?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, her voice becoming a higher pitch in response of the woman's rude implication.

"It was nothing. Now, may I ask, is she allergic to anything?"

"No." Sakura's reply was curt.

"No."

After answering a few more questions, the two left Sarina behind and returned to the office to work on what Sakura mentally named the pile of doom.

Falling into her seat, Sakura's stomach began to growl as Itachi pulled some paper off her desk.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

He checked his watch.

"It's two o'clock. Want to get some lunch?"

She nodded her head.

"Sure."

"Very well."

He watched as Sakura left the room, and then pulled off a small stack from her desk and then continued to work, but soon heard the squeaking of his office door and looked up to see it slightly open.

"Come in," he commanded.

The door opened, and there stood Sarina, looking at the ground, her pink hair covering her face. Quickly, Itachi stood up and walked over to the small girl and shut the door behind her. He then kneeled down and lifted her head by pulling up her chin to eye-level, and even went as far as pushing the hair out of her face, which in result, caused her to open her eyes.

Instead of cold blue eyes, he was met with puffy red ones. What struck him with even more surprise was the fact that she stared back into his onyx eyes. Placing one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her back, he pulled her into him. Itachi could feel her little hands clutch onto his shirt and her head fall onto his shoulder. Patiently, he stood there holding her, and could feel his shirt soon become wet.

"It's okay," he soothed. "Were the kids picking on you?"

She shook her head no.

"Was Rose bothering you?"

Once again, she shook her head no.

"Did she say something about your sister?"

For the first time, there was a pause, that was soon followed by a nod.

"Okay. Well, right now, Sakura's not here, but as soon as she arrives, we will take care of it."

She nodded her head again.

"Good. Now, why don't you stay in here with me?" he suggested.

Picking her up, he placed her on his couch and then went back to his desk and sat there for a moment before an idea came to mind.

"Sarina, come here. I have something for you," Itachi softly stated, pulling open the top drawer from his desk.

"This is something that I used to wear all the time. It actually helped me when I was having problems."

A necklace was pulled out in sight.

It was a small turtle with a blue stone in the middle that was connected to black string. As she approached him, he placed it around her neck and tied the string.

"I want you to have it."

Sarina held it in her small hands, staring at it, only to see her own reflection. Just then, the office door opened, and in came Sakura, holding a bag filled with items.

"Sarina? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as soon as she saw her.

"Sakura, I'm going to need you to stay here while I…take care of some business."

Sakura blinked.

"I could help, if it's need-"

"It's nothing that needs your assistance, Sakura. I just need to fire someone. Right now, the person who needs you more isn't me, but rather Sarina."

And with that, he got up, and left the office.

Nodding and acknowledging his response, even if he wasn't there to see it, she walked over to the desk, placing the food down, and afterward sat down in Itachi's chair, staring at her little sister.

"Sarina, sweety? What are you looking at?"

Sarina lifted her head and held out the turtle necklace in response.

"That's pretty," she cooed. "Did Itachi give this to you?

Sarina shook her head yes.

"Then you better take good care of it and find a way to thank him."

Right after her sentence was said, the door opened, and the red-headed woman, who Sakura recalled to be called Amy, was forced to come into the office room.

"I believe you owe them an apology." Itachi wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I don't owe them anything. All I was just doing was showing that pathetic little thing the real side of her sister."

"Excuse me?" Sakura cut in.

good job doing it. Why would you call her pathetic if you're trying to help her? What gives you the right to say that to this child?"

The words Sakura was spouting just came to mind quicker than ever. When she was upset, things just seemed to flow so naturally through her thoughts, and before she knew it, Sakura had spouted every single thought in her mind. With her palms flat on the desk, she could only try to contain her anger and keep her cool, but wasn't succeeding.

Itachi started at her, glad that she was taking the time to defend Sarina. What surprised him was the way she so openly spoke her thoughts without a single bit of hesitation. Staring down to look at Sarina, he was glad she had already gotten to fond of the necklace he had given her. She was clutching is to very tightly at the moment, as if it were her lifeline.

The two girls continued to bicker, but Itachi put an end to it by snapping his fingers.

With that, Sarina's attention was caught. Ushering her forward, Sarina ran to Itachi's feet, while Sakura stood there, staring as Itachi closed the door with Sarina by his side. Setting one step out of the hallway, he was met with the many eyes of his employees, all curious and wondering about what the argument they had heard in his room had been about.

"Everyone back to work," he stated, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

It was then that he grabbed on to Sarina's hands and, with her by his side, headed towards the elevators, and entered into the available elevator.

As soon as he stepped in, he placed his thumb on a pallet that, in result, turned the camera off, and a box soon afterward opened, revealing other floor buttons.

"Where I'm taking you will be our little secret, Sarina. Okay?"

Sarina nodded.

"You know what I mean," she hissed. "You destroyed this thing called a child."

"Imagine whatever you want in that ridiculous head of yours—it doesn't change the current situation. And for one who pretends to sympathize so much with this child, you aren't doing a very

Is it just me, or does she seem to be responding to things more? thought Itachi. She didn't respond to Amy in any way, but yet, when she's with me or Sakura, she listens and response. Maybe the reason is because she only gives responses to those she trusts. Is she starting to trust me?

Itachi looked at her, a small smile coming onto his face. After a few more seconds, the elevator stopped on U2, and the doors chimed, signaling to them that it was now open.

It was then that a tall man stepped inside.

"Itachi!"

"Kisame."

"Who's this?" Kisame asked, looking down at Sarina.

"She's the little sister of the woman we found the other night at the café."

"Oh. So are you positive that she's the one we've been looking for?"

"Hn."

Kisame kneeled down to the girl's eye level. Slowly, Sarina turned her head and jumped back into Itachi.

"Heh. I guess I scared the little thing."

Sarina held onto Itachi's fingers tightly as she examined Kisame's blue skin and hair, as well as his sharp teeth, and shark-like eyes.

"It's alright, kid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Sarina loosened her grip on Itachi and relaxed her shoulders. Kisame then looked up to Itachi.

"So, what is she? Why have you brought her to U2?"

"I don't know at the moment."

"Ah…"

The doors to the elevators chimed again, as Itachi had entered into the elevator again without Sarina even aware of it. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her in to him, Kisame then stepping in with them.

After arriving to their destination, the three of them stepped out, only to see Sarina surprised beyond belief. There were three levels below the building, and there, in front of her, was a garden. To her, it looked as if there were no walls, just a blue sky with a sun.

Itachi felt her hand slowly slipping out of his as her toes slowly steeped farther and farther into the grassy land. Sarina breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes, feeling the lights that, to her, replaced the sun. It felt just the same, even if it wasn't really the sun. Sarina slowly lifted her arms out and spun around once.

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes. There, in front of him, was Sarina spinning around with a smale spreading and becoming wider by the second, on her face. She continued to spin until she lost her balance, and wobbled before falling into a patch of flowers.

A butterfly then flew above her, and she lifted her hand, landing onto her finger, tickling it in the process.

"Looks like she likes it down here, eh?

"Hn." He paused, and then said something else.

"I have to go back up to see what's going on with Sakura. Watch her."

"Sure. Whatever." Kisame shrugged it off.

Itachi stepped off the brick path and into the elevator.

"Kisame."

"Huh?"

"She most likely won't talk, nor look at you."

Before Kisame could ask what exactly he meant, the doors shut, and all Kisame could see was his reflection for a moment, but then turned back to Sarina.

"Hmm?"

--  
Itachi returned to his floor and back to his office, only to see Sakura in the room, sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Silently, he closed the door, walked up in front of her, and kneeled down, taking her hands in his.

She jumped.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said with surprise.

"Are you okay, my Queen?"

"Yes, I'm fine…wait, what did you call me?"

He stood up and kissed her hand.

--

A group of dark figures huddled around in a dark room. One stood in the front witch looked to be the main one.

"I have reasons to believe that they have found the last Queen and Princess," one of them spoke.

Someone else in the semi-circle spoke in response.

"So it's time for us to start moving now, isn't it?"

"Yes," said another.

It was then that a green plant-like thing rose out of the ground and began enclosing around Sarina. Kisame left his spot from the elevator doors and ran towards her, the plant snapping shut before he could reach her, enclosing the girl.

Arriving at the stop, he began to pound on the hard shell.

"Let her out, Zetsu! You can't eat her!"

"Why not?" asked a creepy voice.

"Because she's the sister of the princess!"

The flytrap abruptly opened, and Kisame looked at her, only to see her giving him a look of horror. Holding out both of his hands, he lifted her out by holding under her armpits, and her arms latched around his neck, her feet dangling. He had one hand on her back, and the other one on her thigh as she leaned her weight into his.

"So she's the princess?" came a soft, nicer sounding voice.

"No. The princess is upstairs with Itachi."

"No. That woman is the Queen, so this must be the Princess."

"Right."

The plant that had previously grabbed Sarina made its way out of the ground, revealing a person with a plant attached around his half0white, half-black face.

"Man…and she looked tasty."

"Yeah, well, she's off limits. And now, this is her garden."

"It's always been hers. I'm glad we finally found her. Now…where's the Queen?"

"With Itachi."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Kisame and Zetsu, and others, made their way upstairs, hopping into the elevator and clicking button 16. The camera's continued to stay off, and a bright light shined through the crack of the elevator doors. When the doors opened, a man with black hair stepped out. Behind him stepped out another man with brown hair carrying Sarina, who had her hands clutched in the back of his shirt.

They walked through the halls, and came to Itachi's office doors, knocked once, and then were answered and allowed to come in.

"What do you want?" Itachi inquired.

Sakura stood up in front of the visitors and gently took the child from them.

Wiggling her way out of her arms and to the floor, she ran up to Itachi and held her hands up. The room was silent, and all that could be heard was the one word that the sweet-sounding Sarina whispered.

"Toe-san."

Sakura and Itachi's eyes grew big. Itachi slowly brought his hands down and lifted the child onto his lap, her hands clutched behind his neck, her legs swung off to the side of his as she buried

her head into the crook of his neck. A soft release of air was heard as she let her heavy eyelids fall over her lifeless emerald eyes.


	3. im soooo sorry

Hay everyone I am so very sorry that it has taken me a long time to update this story

Hay everyone I am so very sorry that it has taken me a long time to update this story. I'm just letting you know that no I am not stopping it. Its just when summer hit I got real caught up in living. Plus during school is usually the only time I do have to write. So I'm very sorry and I hope to update soon. Oh and thank you everyone for your reviews they really make me want to write. Oh and also thank you everyone for not hating me for not updating. Well ne ways see you next chapter.

silver fox


End file.
